1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and a device for extracting a distorted straight line from an image.
2. Description of Related Art
A text image obtained by a scanner and a digital camera generally has larger distortions. To correct these distortions, firstly, distorted straight lines should be extracted from the text image. Then the whole text image is corrected by correcting these distorted straight lines.
The distorted straight line in the text image is as shown in FIG. 1. In a file-type text image as shown in the upper portion of FIG. 1 and a book-type text image as shown in the lower portion of FIG. 1, a line, which is a horizontal straight line in a file or a book originally, becomes distorted straight lines L1 and L2.
An existing method for extracting the distorted straight line from the text image includes Hough conversion and RANSAC algorithm. However, the existing extracting method generally relays on a specific parameter form of the distorted curved line and cannot be adapted to extract the curved line of arbitrary shape, and thus the accuracy is reduced.
The embodiments are provided for overcoming the drawbacks in the conventional art.